Golden Twilight
by Curse of Immortality
Summary: Set in Twilight Princess. When the goddesses of Hyrule preordained the future, they didn’t expect a phenomenon that could threaten the existence of Hyrule. So when everything goes wrong, it all depends on one child and his struggle with his inner Demon.


When the goddesses of Hyrule preordained the future, they didn't expect a phenomenon that would tip the scales unfavorably. So when everything goes wrong, it all depends on one child and his struggle with his inner Demon. Say Hello to Uzumaki Naruto!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Legend of Zelda series

For all those who want to know, yes this is a Naruto/Legend Of Zelda crossover. The story takes place in Twilight Princess and begins in Ordon, but the first chapter swaps between the Naruto and Zelda universes to show how Naruto came into the Legend of Zelda universe.

"_Statistically, on any given day, over 20 rifts in reality occur in different planes of existence. These rifts have no purpose but to lead the Damned toward the Void, a paradoxical plane of existence composed of negative space. Those who enter the Void are captured by its inherent magic and tortured for Eternity. However, should two rifts in existence open simultaneously, the Void should become a gateway between Dimensions. Theoretically, it should possible to traverse across Dimensions if this manner, if not for the fact that no living being could possibly survive in the Void longer than two minutes. " –_Tome on Parallel Dimensions by Ji'Likk Marrack

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_Ordon Spring, Province of Ordon in the Land of Hyrule_

The twittering of birds resounded around the calm, lush grove that held a wellspring of sparkling pristine water. Emerald grass and small flowers flourished in the tiny grove around the spring while large trees loomed regally overhead, casting their cool shade unto the spring.

Resting within the pure spring were two maturing blond teens, a well-bred mare, and a young blond child. The three blondes were engaged in small talk while the mare splashed lightly in the healing waters of Ordon Spring. The boy, dressed in the white tunic with a green sleeve and a 'skirt' made of blue material over the lower part of the tunic, addressed the girl, clothed in a simple white dress.

"Ilia, I…!"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_The Valley of the End, border of Grass Country in Unknown_

The thunderous, pounding roar of an enormous waterfall spawned by an upper river permeated the vast, mile-deep Valley of the End, which had been carved out by a furious battle by two of the greatest _Shinobi_ who ever lived: the Shodaime Hokage and Uchiha Madara, the first Uchiha to ever ascend to the _Mangekyou Sharingan_. Prior to Madara's betrayal, both the Shodaime and Madara had been best friends.

The waterfall fed an enormous lake, carved out by the force of the waterfall which, in turn, fed another river. All three were encased in mile-tall walls of craggy rock, and rendered forsaken of any life. The deep Valley was incapable of supporting life of any kind, neither flora nor fauna, as the rays of the Sun were too far above the Valley to be able to touch the cursed soil of the Valley.

Carved out in the Valley were two gargantuan statues, each almost exactly one mile high, created to resemble to two _Shinobi_ as a commemoration of that legendary battle.

A furious series of conflicts between two _Shinobi_ unknowingly repeated the ancient past of the Valley, they were the two most powerful ninja of their generation: Uzumaki Naruto, Living Container of the ancient Demon Lord Kyuubi, and Uchiha Sasuke, Scion of the Uchiha Clan. Both _Shinobi_ had been best friends, before Sasuke betrayed Konoha.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_Ordon Spring, Province of Ordon in the Land of Hyrule_

A roaring pounding of hooves suddenly resounded within the Spring, and an instinctual sensation of danger overtook Link. Every living resident of the Spring instinctively turned to the barred Spring entrance as two Goblin-like creatures, garbed in gray tunics and Viking helms, riding a giant boar suddenly smashed through the wooden gates guarding the Spring. The lead Bulbin was armed with a bow, accompanied by a rear Bulbin who handled a large, spiked mace.

The three blonds jerked back in fear and tried to flee from the riders but only found themselves trapped by the waterfall and several mountainous rocks surrounding the spring, realizing in dismay that the Goblin-like creatures, Bulbins, had already occupied the only feasible exit.

Reining the boar so that it swiftly caught up to their prey, the lead Bulbin cocked back his bow and released a burning arrow. The flaming arrow soared with eagle eye precision, striking Ilia in the leg, effectively hamstringing her while the flame cauterized the wound, ensure that she would not die of blood loss. Ilia gasped at the sudden sensation of agonizing pain, and fainted on the spring floor.

Link, noticing Ilia's injury, immediately turned toward her and thus, left his back wide open to a great bash in the head by the rear Bulbin's giant spiked mace. Link, sporting a severe concussion and bleeding head, dropped to the floor unconscious. The third child, no more than a boy of 7, had already fainted at the gruesome sight of Ilia's seared wound, which only left the horse conscious. The horse, Epona, promptly fled the scene, the Bulbins taking no interest in her.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_The Valley of the End, border of Grass Country in Unknown_

There was nothing but the omnipresent sound of roaring water in the deadly stalemate between the two _Shinobi, _as they began charging their greatest Ace of Spades.

Then, simultaneously, the roaring echoes of water were drowned out by the furious screeching of a thousand birds and the scream of a compressed hurricane. Both Shinobi had undergone monstrous transformations that made them appear more demon than man, one cloaked with malicious red _chakra_, energy, that took the appearance of the Demon Lord, Kyuubi, and another sprouting grotesque, hand-like wings that seemed to mock of the idea of Fallen Angels bearing merely black feathers.

Once completing their attacks, both Shinobi leapt toward the other, meeting in the center of the waterfall.

"_**CHIDORI"**_

"_**RASENGAN"**_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_Ordon Spring, Province of Ordon in the Land of Hyrule_

The sneering Bulbins dismounted their furious steed and curiously inspected the limbs of the fallen humans, grunting in their course language. The lead Bulbin gingerly examined Ilia's arm, noting its frail build, and idly pondered on whether to make a snack out of the female's limbs.

Fortunately for Ilia, the Bulbin's trail of thought was derailed when the Bulbin Warlord; a far more formidable Orc-like creature, easily the size of 3 men put together, clad in plate mail befitting of its status and riding a giant armored boar; thundered into the clearing and snarled out a command,

"_Take the pinkies back to camp, leave Big One to Them"_, the capital T was absolutely, unmistakably audible.

Hasty to obey, the little Bulbins gathered up Ilia and Colin and mounted their boar to ride out into the Hylian plains, leaving behind Link to the machinations of their hulking leader.

The Bulbin Warlord trotted his Boar over to the center of the Spring, taking a moment to gaze at the beauty of the alcove.

The Warlord sneered; he was anticipating the morbidly beautiful sight of watching all the horrid light of this place being consumed by the Great Darkness. He lifted his great Horn and blew with all his might, sending the hollow sound ringing across the region.

As if beckoned by the melancholy call, a great rift of Dark Energy seemed to possess the Sky, stretching the very heavens like a piece cloth. After some slight resistance, the Sky was suddenly torn part, giving the viewer a glimpse of the Unforgiving depths of the Void, a pitch-black plane of existence where no light existed.

The Sun that once lit the bright, sunny blue sky of Midday was rapidly and unexplainably falling toward Evening, Sunset, Night, and then Twilight. The Bulbin Warlord, confused at the fissure in the sky but satisfied that his work was done, charged out of the darkening grove and left behind the bleeding Link.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_The Valley of the End, border of Grass Country in Unknown_

The sound of the clashing of two demonically overcharged A-Rank offensive jutsus (techniques) produced an ear piercing shriek that made the cry of a torture victim sound like a hearty laugh.

The demonic energies struggled against each other and stripped each other apart, shredding the energies off the attacks and into the very air around them. The chakra used in their attacks returned to their base colors, blue and red strands mixing and mingling until they blended into a solid purple tint. The purple chakra whipped around the _Shinobi_ as _Chidori _and _Rasengan_ continued to clash in a battle of wills.

Inexplicably, the purple chakra began to wrap itself into a hollow ball, pulling all the residual demonic energy in the air into itself and blended with it, tainting the chakra into a jet black. The dark ball began to expand itself in an attempt to stabilize itself, eventually breaking the surface of the nearby waterfall and causing that water to tumble around it.

The energy continued to expand, until it seemed to encompass the entire width of the entire valley. Once at the limiting dimensions, the energy paused in its expansion, hopelessly unbalancing it.

Spontaneously, the energy sphere began to implode upon itself, its once sturdy exterior cracking in multiple places as it shrunk to a fraction of its size. The air around the ball shimmered and appeared to be sucked into a central point currently unseen, like a whirlpool. The hollow sphere of energy could no longer take the enormous pressure, shattering into a million pieces, the shards being sucked into a central point that appeared to be a tiny wormhole in reality, similar to Kakashi's Mangekyou Sharingan's ability.

The wormhole continued consuming the World and its surroundings, eating away at any space or object that it came in contact with, similar to a black hole. The entrance to the Void, the wormhole, easily absorbed both Naruto and Sasuke, both had been stunned at the sudden loss of all the chakra they had surrounded themselves with.

Then, as suddenly as it came, the World snapped back together, effectively sealing the wormhole and preventing further degradation of the World's existence.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_Torment's Gate, The Void of Anti-Space_

Ever since, Sasuke's enhanced _Chidori_ stuck Naruto straight in the chest, Naruto had been rendered blissfully unconscious and unaware of the horrendous fate that had befallen them.

Sasuke, however, was not so lucky. The moment the chakra had formed a huge sphere, Sasuke had felt an agonizing stretching sensation, as if the very material of the World was being pulled apart (which was a very astute assumption, as he would later realize) and it was not until he observed reality being torn apart did he realize that something was _very, very _wrong.

The sensation of falling into a ravenous darkness was not pleasant, it could be a likened to being dunked in ice cold water and then having greasy, freezing hands grasping at every part of your body. Sasuke grunted, then nearly screamed as he felt the Darkness pulling at every part of his body, nearly rendering him limb from limb. He struggled against the Darkness and he could faintly see Naruto's orange outline writhing in similar agony.

With the sickening crack, Sasuke heard his kneecap groaning and nearly snapping to the horrible treatment. It was as if the Darkness was seeing how many times it could dislocate its limbs and put them back before the limbs would give out and allow themselves to be rendered apart from the main body without much resistance.

"_Kuso!"_

The torturous treatment continued, battering Sasuke's already grievously injured body, as he continued to drift in this eternal darkness.

Spontaneously, a huge current in the Darkness shifted and flowed with great speed, like a dam being shattered and a tsunami of water spewing out in torrents. Sasuke could feel himself being hurried across a current of sorts, with the omnipresent Darkness still pulling at him, wanting to at least get a scream out of him before he went wherever he was going. In the fog of the pain, Sasuke thoughts dulled and he fell unconscious.

**IIIIIIIIIII**

Naruto woke up at the jerk of pain accompanied by having your arm pulled out of its socket, he grimaced as further sockets were tested and found wanting,

"H-Hey!! Oww! STOP THAT! ARGH IT HURRRTS!! TEME!!! IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'M GONNA-ARRRGHH!!"

The torturous hands gripping him only responding by jerking at his arm with vicious force, eliciting an echoing _snap_ and the audible sound of tearing tendon.

His pride and body ruthlessly wounded, Naruto fell silent against the hands of the torturer…just praying to Kami-sama that his pain would end soon…

And to his surprise, Naruto could feel the hands pulling at him begin to fade as a sudden current pushed him along toward a gleaming light. So lonely in this place, he idly noted…and then…'Hey…where was Sasuke?' Suddenly, Naruto jerked upward, 'Sasuke!'

"SASUUUKKKKEEEE! WHERE ARE YOUUU????"

Nothing but deathly silence

"OI TEME, DON'T IGNORE ME YOU BASTARD!!!"

More Silence.

Naruto shivered, he was left all alone in the dark…but at least, the Light was coming. Although momentarily cheered at the prospect of freedom, his spirits were immediately dampened when he remembered the promise he had made to Sakura,

'I'll bring him back, don't worry Sakura-chan! It's the promise of a Life Time!'

His broken promise panged his heart, sending it into irregular pulses because of his sudden onrush of grief. He sobbed quietly, he had failed…he had broken his Nindo! Stuck in this place, there was no change of bringing Sasuke back to Konoha like he promised Sakura, how was he ever going to bring Sasuke back to Konoha when he was stuck in this Kami-Knows-Where-in-the-middle-of-no-where?

He drifted silently toward the Light, before something landed on his head, a sharp, piercing sensation of having claws digging into your temples…and then he fell unconscious.

**IIIIIIIIIII**

The darkness bug chattered happily, such power this new host had! It would use it…use it to complete Lord Zant's mission to all of his kin, the extraction of the Power of Light from all three Spirits of Light that existed within Hyrule. In doing so, they would plunge this horrid world into beautiful _twilight._

The darkness bug injected its poison influence through its claws and into the new host's mind, where the host would be most vulnerable to its mental dominance. With an evil snicker of its own, it tapped into the residual _Red Chakra_ this new host had resting in its system. Power! Such Power! With glee, the bug charged its new host with this red chakra and cloaked it in _darkness_.

'Hmm, now…what would be the swiftest path to the Last Spring?'

As if in response to the Bug's question, a ringing boom resounded within the darkness and the nearby entrance of light fully opened, a dark portal spawning upon its brilliance and twisting it into mere shades of black and red.

The portal opened by that Bulbin was directly above the Light Spring of Ordon, the insect smiled…

'How easy!'

Commanding its new host, the Possessed Naruto burst through the portal and into the Light.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_The Great Sky of Hyrule, Above the Province of Ordonia_

The Sky twisted and rippled, the very fabric of reality furiously trying to accommodate for something that _should not exist_. Putrid green blades of lightning rained from the sky and crashed all over Hyrule, scarring the land and further blighting the Twilight-covered land. Thunderous roars pierced the heavens as lighting tangled and flashed over the skies, illuminating the portal to the Void in all of its merciless darkness. The rip in the sky stretched even further, threatening to consume the skies of Hyrule and suck it all into the Void. Small fragments of rock began being pulled toward the Void immense gravitational force…and were later followed by large chunks of earth…

Just as the world seemed to be crumbling apart to the pull of the Void, the World countered and rebalanced itself by snapping the great hole shut, preventing further destruction of its gossamer balance of nature. However, the World had realigned itself too slowly, as a gigantic red meteor had already rained from the Void, directly heading for the Ordon Spring. All living beings, benign or malignant, watched the epic landing of what will be known as the Great Phenomenon to ever occur in Hyrule, for better or for worse.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_Ordon Spring, Province of Ordon in the Land of Hyrule_

Every living being in Ordon froze in terror in face of an overwhelmingly malignant force far more powerful than their own. The trees stilled their restless shifting, human and creature alike stopped in their positions and began to evacuate the vicinity, instinctively knowing that their End has come.

The great meteor loomed closer and closer until it finally impacted onto Hyrulean land, releasing a shockwave of energy and debris that was launched hundreds of miles from the point of impact. The great dust cloud blew over the Village of Ordon like an avalanche, raining dirt, rocks, and boulders the size of houses upon both the region of Ordon and the Plains of Hyrule. The shockwave of energy brought along a horrendous earthquake, easily shattering any nearby structure into mere rubble. Those buildings that withstood the earthquake were quickly crushed by the falling bolders. In the aftermath of the chaos, the floor was littered with potholes and deep crevices along with the smashed remains of houses and many bloody smears on the ground that used to be living beings.

The area around the Ordonian Spring was completely desolate of life, the great impact had created a giant crater that was half a mile deep and a mile in diameter and annihilated all living things in the process. The pure water held by the Spring had evaporated on impact, as had the river that fed it, and the once bountiful land, full of life, was now a forsaken wasteland. Nothing existed upon the scorched, cracked earth of the crater.

However, the area around the small village of Ordon remained intact, as if divinely protected by the goddesses themselves. Unfortunately, Ordon had literally become a cliff side about half a mile high, overlooking the massive crater and only a narrow strip of untouched land of the same height that led out of the circumference of the crater and into the rest of Hyrule.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_The Crater, Province of Ordon in the Land of Hyrule_

Protected from the blazing impact only by virtue of his fate to become the future Hero of Hyrule, Link stirred near the center of the crater, dressed in a odd green garb. It was composed of a scorched green tunic with white slacks and leather boots, accompanied with a point green hat to complete the assemble. Every single article of clothing Link was wearing was caked with soot and cracked from the intense heat and pressure.

Dazed, but on his way to becoming lucid, Link could only stare in horror as a red ball of energy emerged from the very center of the crater. The red ball was covered in so much red energy, mingled with darkness, that only the vague outline of a fox was visible inside of it. Eventually, however, the great ball faded away and left behind an almost child-like figure, its features distorted by the red energy now in a prominent shape of a fox.

The creature highly resembled a human child, with blond hair similar to Link. That, however, was where the similarities ended. The 'child', if it could be called that, lumbered on all four limbs, like a great beast, and it had distinct, scar-like imprints on its cheeks, about three marks per cheek. Frankly, it looked like a clawed animal had slashed the 'child's' cheeks.

It's eyes were a crimson shade of fresh blood, with a slit pupil much like a feline. Link also, almost idly, observed an abnormally pronounced set of canines that poked out of the child's mouth.

In contrast to its fearsome features, the child was wearing the oddest choice of clothing possible, a vibrant orange jacket and matching orange pants. Both appeared to be made of cotton, and they covered every part of his body, except for his face, feet, and hands.

However, what was most distinctive trait was the intimidating cloak of crimson energy that wrapped itself around the child. The gelatinous energy had solidified itself to the point where they almost seemed to be a system of muscles that worked outside the human body, and seemingly took the inhuman form of an elongated fox, with two bloody tails emerging from the child's tailbone. The child looked almost faded in the translucent energy, as the sheer power emanating from the energy far out shadowed the physical form of the child

Most alarmingly, was the presence of what appeared to be some sort of dark insect perched on the beasts head, its large pincers digging into the child's temples.

The beast turned toward the now dry spring, marked by a plateau less than an inch higher than the rest of the ground, and unleashed a deafening roar that felt more like a hurricane being unleashed. Buffeted by the putrid winds, Link stared in shock at the monster and could only be faintly surprised in the next light show.

The sunlight, barely peaking out of the massive cloud of dirt still hanging in the air, was now strengthening and suddenly focused into a singular point in the middle of the spring. With a great flourish, a giant stag composed entirely of Light appeared within the 'spring' and reared its great horns, the giant orb of light between its antlers flashing with power. The stag, similar to the beast's energy, was only translucent, but still gave off an aura of regality.

The Stag gazed balefully at the Demon facing it, before looking behind the monster and made eye contact with Link.

That brief period was all Faron, the Spirit of Light, needed to mentally connect with Link, giving him the message:

'_Hero, chosen by the Divine Goddesses…I have granted you the ancient garb worn by the Heroes of Hyrule of the ancient past in order to preserve your life. I have surmised that you cannot defeat this beast as of now, thus I must ask you to conceal yourself while I combat this Demon. Should I fall, you must flee and gain strength, so that you may have the to chance to save Hyrule…Good Bye, Hero Of Time…'_

The Stag reared up on its high legs, in preparation to pound the Demon with its divine hooves. However, the Demon would not allow Faron such time and immediately struck. It's blazing red aura seemed to ignite on fire and nine giant clawed limbs of _chakra_ emerged from the gelatinous coat of energy the Fox wore. The clawed limbs struck with extreme prejudice, slashing into Faron's legs and torso.

Screaming in pain, Faron released a wave of light energy that dissolved the claws upon contact. The Stag then dissolved into tiny particles of light that reformed into Faron far behind the Demon. Faron then bowed his head, the Orb of Light between his prongs spinning rapidly in a dizzying fashion before launched a focused beam of light at the Fox.

The Fox easily dodged to the side and gathered a huge chunk of red _chakra _into its mouth before releasing the gigantic blast of energy.

Faron once again charged his light beam, intending to use its piercing force to split the blast in half and cleave into the Demon.

The Fox immediately dove its arms into the ground, large cracks appearing on the ground that quickly encroached toward Faron, surpassing the Demon's initial blast in sheer speed. Faron, almost finished charging, was unceremoniously interrupted when nine claws of red _chakra_ emerged from the ground and tore into his 'flesh' like ravenous dogs.

Crying again in agony, Faron wasted precious time to destroy the claws…only to realize that he had used too much time and the energy blast previously released by the Demon had already engulfed him. The blast stripped away all of Faron's presence and shattered his Orb of Light, leaving Faron to become nothing more than a powerless shade.

With the destruction of the Orb of Light, swarms of Darkness Bugs burrowed out of the ground and began to fight over the shards of Light. A great struggle and writhing mass of insects was created, before they all burrowed into the ground in unison and so they disappeared from sight.

Twilight was rapidly descending upon the Ordon province like a great cloak of darkness. The nature of Twilight was already twisting the creatures of Light into abominations of nature, and converting the humans into wraith-like spirits.

Seized by a terrible fear of helplessness, Link fled battlefield, clambering up the steep crater walls like a possessed man. He clawed at the dirt walls in desperation and, after a seemingly endless climb, Link pulled himself up with arms trembling with fatigue. Nevertheless, Link continued to flee, driven by fear, and he eventually exited the Province and arrived face to face with an ominous wall of darkness that held a curious _seal_ upon it.

Link shivered, seemingly surrounded by nightmares, and was about to flee the other direction when a black hand covered in glowing green runes shot out of the wall and dragged him through. Link screamed, but there was no one to hear him…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_The Crater, Province of Ordon in the Land of Hyrule_

The Demon growled lowly, it's mission was accomplished and the _mastermind_ was content at it's success. In small chatters in the back of its mind, the _mastermind _spoke to him:

'Now rest, and allow the _Darkness _take you'

Mindlessly obliging, the Demon curled into a circle and slept, heedless of the cocoon of corrupting _darkness_ that formed around it…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_The Shikifuujin, Uzumaki Naruto's Mindscape_

Within the _Shikifuujin_, the seal that relied on the power of the _Shinigami_ to keep the Kyuubi contained, resided a colossal crimson red fox. The Demon Fox, Kyuubi, had 9 gigantic tails, said to be capable of creating tsunamis and earthquakes with a simple flick, and demonic, burning red eyes, exactly the same as the ones that Naruto had bore when he was flooded with the Kyuubi's chakra. For comparison to size, Kyuubi would the size of a mountain…Mount Everest, that is.

The Demon Lord, Kyuubi no Yoko, that was sealed into Naruto was downright _pissed_.

"**I am a slave to **_**No One!**_** Muchless a pitiful **_**insect**_** such as you! Mark my words, **_**bug,**_** I shall have my **_**vengeance**_** for such use of **_**MY Power! **_**I shall make you suffer for this injustice!"**

The titanic DemonLord was snarling at the tiny bug in front of it that influenced the flesh-bag, Naruto, into using its power so arrogantly, as if it were his own power…

The bug chattered snidely, arrogance practically oozing off its tiny body

The Kyuubi's hellish eyes burned bright with anger, but kept his silence. He would strike when the _bug_ was least expecting it, he would take joy in _crushing _it and mutilating its pitiful corpse.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

End of Chapter One

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Haha, so everything has gone down the tube _really _fast. The lower part of the Province of Ordon is a giant crater, going from the village to right before the Poison Mist in Faron Woods.

For those who don't know:

_**Naruto Universe**_

Naruto was born and raised in a "ninja village" which basically a normal city whose economy is mainly based on specific tasks or "missions" that require the use of ninjas. These can include: escorts, bodyguards, assassinations, information gathering, interrogation, reconnaissance, infiltration, and retrieval. Ninjas also act the village's main military force, and thus are a force to be reckoned with.

_Chakra_ is basically the life-energy that exists within every living thing. It is a blend of physical energy and spiritual energy. This energy travels along pathways within the body known as _Chakra Pathways_ and are released out of the body by special pores called _tenketsu. _Note that all ninjutsu (magic or special abilities) must be powered by chakra in order to work.

Chakra can be directed to any part of the body to enhance it (eg. Put chakra into muscles for enhanced strength and endurance) or can be used to perform special tasks beyond specific jutsu (eg. Chakra can stick your feet to walls, allowing you to walk up 90 degree angled surfaces)

Naruto himself is a ninja and also capable of ninjutsu, these spells can easily turn the tide of any battle or war. However, Naruto is not just any ninja…he is a _Jinchuuriki_, which translates into "The Power of Human Sacrifice". A Jinchuuriki is a human who has had a demon sealed into him/her. There are 9 Demons Lords, each arranged in the number of tails (1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9) and thus goes from the Ichibi (translates into One-Tail) to the Kyuubi (translates into Nine-Tails). The more tails a Demon Lord has, the stronger it is. Demon Lords, even the weakest, have insane amounts of chakra that can be wielded to cause untold amounts of destruction.

When Naruto draws on the power of the Kyuubi, his pupils become slit with red irises. His whisker-like birth marks on his cheeks expand and lengthen to much thicker and darker scars, his arms become longer so that he can run on four legs, and he is visibly cloaked with the Kyuubi's chakra. Basically, Naruto takes on many of the Kyuubi's traits when he is drawing on its chakra, and is more susceptible to the will of the Kyuubi (he becomes more bloodthirsty, violent, and unpredictable)

There is a group called Akatsuki who are gathering and capturing these powerful beings for reasons unknown, but it is thought to be...of course: World Domination. Akatsuki is comprised of the most powerful ninjas in the world who have betrayed their villages and have committed unforgivable crimes to either gain immortality or unimaginable amounts of power. They seek to gather the demons and extract the sealed ones from their hosts. Extracting a demon from its host results in death of the host, so they are basically out for Naruto's blood.

The Fox, The Demon, and the Beast are all Naruto when he is surrounded by the Kyuubi's _chakra_

The Stag, The Spirit of Light, and Faron are all the same spirit.

Uzumaki Naruto- A Jinchuuriki who aspires to become a Kage, the leader of a Hidden Village, or more specifically…he aspires to be a Hokage, the leader of the Hidden Village in which he lives: Konoha. However, the civilians of Konoha hate and despise Naruto because of his status as a Jinchuuriki, something he has never had control over because the Kyuubi was sealed into him at birth by the Yondaime (4th Hokage) to prevent the village by being destroyed by the Kyuubi. The civilians regard Naruto has the incarnation of the Kyuubi and so, direct all their hatred of the Kyuubi toward Naruto. They blame Naruto for the lives that the Kyuubi has taken, although Naruto is actually blameless. Nevertheless, Naruto swears to become Hokage to earn their respect and protect the very people who hate him.

Naruto is described as a Blond-haired, blue eyes child. He has 6 birthmarks on his cheeks, 3 on each side, that are the shape of whiskers, that marks him as the container of the Kyuubi. Naruto loves the color Orange and wears an eye-burning orange jacket and pants. He is also addicted to Ramen, and his shortness may be attributed to this lack of proper nutrition. Naruto is outcast and hated by society, so it may be hard for him to come by other sources of food. Naruto's most distinctive personality is his never ending optimism, he never lets things get him down. This trait is closely followed by his tendency to be extremely loud and prone to shouting. During his career as a ninja, he is teamed up with Uchiha Sasuke, who later betrays Konoha and their fight is the one that leads to the dimensional rift.

Uchiha Sasuke- Naruto's best friend, regarded as very reclusive and self-centered. Sasuke is the Scion of the once proud Uchiha clan, a clan of ninja who all share an inherited physical trait: their _Sharingan_. (see below for more info) The Uchiha clan was massacred by Uchiha Itachi, who killed all of his extended family, including his parents, except for Sasuke, his little brother. Itachi sites his reasons for being "to test himself". Itachi later joins Akatsuki. As a result of having his clan murdered before his eyes by his very own brother, Sasuke is obsessed with seeking revenge and would go through any lengths of untold darkness or evil in order to gain the necessary power to kill his brother. Sasuke hopes to achieve the _Mangekyou Sharingan_, which is the strongest form of _Sharingan_ there is but only can be obtained by killing your closest friend. Thus, Sasuke tries to kill Naruto, his best friend, in order to gain this power.

The _Sharingan_ is an obscenely evil eye that can be unlocked by all members of the Uchiha clan (it's an inheritable mutation in the human genome exclusive to the Uchiha clan), though many don't. It allows for the copying of any physical or magic attack (taijutsu and ninjutsu, respectively) and can create an illusionary world for anyone who makes eye contact with it. The _Sharingan_ also allows the wielder to predict the moves of the enemy, so that they may counter the next attack before the enemy actually performs it.

Hatake Kakashi- Naruto and Sasuke's teacher. He also has the _Sharingan_ but not naturally. It was given to him by his dying best friend who implanted it into Kakashi's ruined eye socket (during a battle) as a parting gift. Kakashi later obtains the Mangekyou Sharingan not because he killed his best friend, but because he constantly blames himself for his friend's death. Kakashi has copied over 1,000 jutsus with the use of his _Sharingan_, a ridiculously high amount and a feat no other man can claim to have done

Sorry, I can't tell you much about the Zelda universe without spoiling the plotline…so you'll just have to wait.

Shinigami means Death God or the God of Death, he can be likened to the Grim Reaper.


End file.
